Over-the-road cargo trailers normally include an elongated wheeled frame means comprising at least a pair of longitudinally extending frame members having a bed or deck positioned thereon and extending therebetween. It is frequently desirable to increase the width of the trailer bed or deck and the prior art has previously described side extensions for performing that task. The prior art side extensions normally are comprised of a plurality of individual members which may be pivotally moved from a position closely adjacent the outer side of the trailer frame to an extended position wherein the extensions are substantially transversely disposed with respect to the longitudinal axis of the trailer. Although the prior art extensions have performed generally satisfactorily, it is necessary to individually position each extension in its "out" or "in" position.
It is believed that some attempts have been made to interconnect the individual extensions in a "gang" fashion so that all of the extensions may be simultaneously pivoted from their "in" to their "out" positions and vice versa. It is believed that the prior art attempts to "gang" attach the individual extensions has involved elaborate structures connected to the interior frame of the trailer and such elaborate structure is believed to have interfered with the normal use of the trailer.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a trailer having swing-out side extensions at the opposite sides thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved side extension utilizing a gang swing-out side extension.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gang swing-out side extension for a trailer which is attached to the exterior of the trailer frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gang swing-out side extension for a trailer which utilizes a minimal amount of closure retaining locks.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gang swing-out side extension for a trailer which minimally interferes with other trailer uses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gang swing-out side extension for a trailer which does not interfere with the use of the stakepockets or with the tie-down rings attached to the trailer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a gang swing-out side extension for a trailer which permits the same to be extended and retracted in a convenient fashion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gang swing-out side extension for a trailer which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.